


Мисс Паркер, от Вас пахнет черникой

by Lena013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Петра очень странно себя чувствовала, перекинув руку наставника через плечо и бредя по длинным неосвещенным коридорам, слушая нескончаемые рассуждения обо всём на свете.





	Мисс Паркер, от Вас пахнет черникой

— Мистер Старк, Вы пьяны, — вынесла вердикт Паркер.

— Мисс Паркер, Вы ханжа, — не остался в долгу Тони.

Петра очень странно себя чувствовала, перекинув руку наставника через плечо и бредя по длинным неосвещенным коридорам, слушая нескончаемые рассуждения обо всём. Последняя бутылка явно была лишней.

— Мистер Старк, не могли бы Вы, — _хоть пять секунд не дышать мне в нос перегаром,_  — перестать вырываться.

— Я в состоянии дойти до своей спальни, мисс Паркер, — упрямо настаивало бухое в хлам тело, вырываясь вперёд и чуть не падая, однако с виду хрупкие, но сильные женские руки, уберегли его нос от тесного знакомства с каменной плиткой. — Пятница, запиши: «Никогда и ни за что не пить со Скандинавскими Богами».

— Такая запись уже сделана две недели назад, — отвечает ИИ, а Петре чудятся иронические и осуждающие нотки в механическом голосе.

Тони ненадолго замолкает и Петра лишь надеется, что каблук не сломается на полпути. Тони внезапно поворачивает к ней голову и глубоко вдыхает запах её волос. Петре бы стоило смутиться, но она говорит себе, что то, что делают пьяные люди — действие спиртного, не более. Тони хмельно улыбается и тянет слова:

— Мисс Паркер, от Вас пахнет черникой, — говорит он и вот тут Паркер безоговорочно краснеет, но подталкивает Старка идти вперёд. — Хочу чернику.

Петра чуть сама не спотыкается на ровном месте.

— Магазины откроются в девять, — говорит она, смотря исключительно в темноту коридора.

Тони такой ответ не устроил.

— Как насчёт завтрака? — непринуждённо спрашивает он, Петра начинает ненавидеть длинные коридоры.

— Сейчас ночь, мистер Старк… — Петра тянет слова так долго как только может.

— О, я заметил, — улыбается он, — а ещё я заметил в какую сторону мы движемся.

— В сторону Вашей спальни, — машинально ответила девушка.

— Именно, поэтому и завтрак.

Петре понадобилось две секунды, чтобы в её мозгу прокрутилась полоса загрузки.

— Мистер Старк! — разнеслось по всему помещению. — Думаю, — жутко красная Петра отпустила Тони, прислонив его к стенке, — с оставшимся путём Вы справитесь сами. До послезавтра!

И она позорно сбежала, а Тони недоумённо смотрел ей вслед, на утро совершенно забыв этот разговор.


End file.
